User talk:Energy X
Reply No, sorry I've moved on and I don't ever plan returning here. --Mario Rk :I just do other things now, also I don't really feel like taking my time to edit here anymore RE:Manga Ya, I'll do anime plots. --GamerTimeUS (talk) 01:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Protection Hey, would you mind unprotecting this page for a bit so I can replace the duplicate images (like I did on the other pages)? Also, I have some requests and stuff in my my sandbox that I'd appreciate you looking at sometime :) --Shockstorm (talk) 06:33, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Manga Hello there! I am going to add the chapters for the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure volumes 1 and 7 soon. I am currently reading through the books and searching for some nice images to be scanned. When I have made the chapters, I am planning to add the plots to the chapters too. Sorry if it is taking a bit long with the chapters! I am planning to get it done as soon as possible! But I am not sure if you are talking about that topic? If you were talking about the Pokémon Adventures manga plots, then I am sorry but I don't read the Pokémon Adventures manga. Due to that, I can't add plots to those chapters, my apologizes for that. Thanks for reading! Lordranged7 (talk) 06:48, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Ah okay! As for now, I am ready to add the first chapter of volume 1. I need to wait for my computer though, it is running through a scan lately so my browser are down at the moment. I am going to add it when it's all done! :Thanks for reading! :Lordranged7 (talk) 18:32, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Urk......maybe I should quit while i'm ahead, I don't deserve to be here and to edit, Snivel....I'll just go...and I should leave this wiki.....Snivel....forever....Urrrf.....*sighs in despair*...Goodbye. - NegimaLover (the sadder and wiser user) Request Would you say I'm a good candidate to become a Rollbacker? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:22, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll ask him. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC) if it was you that told me that advise, then i thank you. this is Pikachu700 by the way. i guess i won't write them here then. thanks for letting me know. Why are they horrible name? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:26, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Plus It's better to have them by character than by region because it would look messy. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:29, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I was going to ask you to rename them once categorized. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Still I don't understand why you would get rid of those categories and Shockstorm wanted me to categorise them. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:34, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Should I carry on categorizing May's pics? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I mean if I could change the picture names I would do it myself. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:47, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Shall I categorize May's pics with Images of May, still. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I have a question! Should I create two seperate userboxes for Gold and Jimmy or should I create only one userbox for both characters? I know that Jimmy is one of Gold's counterparts and he is a different character compared to Gold like Ash is a different character compared to Red but he is Red's anime counterpart. Please select which of these userboxes should I use in my userpage?: Nectaria (talk) 22:37, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I've put all anime pics of May in Images of May. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:25, July 22, 2014 (UTC) My plan Is to put them in categories, then ask you to delete and rename the pics in those categories. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Also it's easier to find via the anime characters name. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, i was only trying to help. well i know Ash's Fletchinder has the ability Flame Body, there's no mistaking it. - NegimaLover DPA manga Hello there! I have made Chapter 1 of the Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. I would like to ask you if you could check it out and tell me if it needs any improvement or any changes. I would like to ask too how I should categorize the images I will add to the page and which license I should add to them. The images are already ready to be added but I first want to know that before I add them to the page. Thanks for reading! Lordranged7 (talk) 17:21, July 25, 2014 (UTC) What happened? Huh? What happened? Why it is saying that you're blocked? There's not block log when I checked your contributions and you're not really blocked 0_0. If you're really blocked then who the heck blocked you :(? Sigh, how did this happen to you? Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 12:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :It seems to be a global block (a block across all wikis). Not sure why, though. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I wasn't sure :p. I can never tell with global blocks. If you don't mind, can I ask why (you don't have to answer)? Anyways, welcome back. --Shockstorm (talk) 14:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Why does the promotion page say you are no longer available when coming to Shockstorm's adminship? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Well won't be on here much till next week due to saving internet credit for News blogs, and do you think I'm doing a good job at categorizing pics. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:49, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I haven't. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:53, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Could you tell me what a map log is, and what you are doing? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Is it quite similar to Serebii's version of interactive maps for regions? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:47, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I know you try and create the regions with links to areas and if it doesn't work, link to Serebii's Pokearth section on the site. I'll contact him to see if he would like that if it happens that way. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:15, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Do you think you could create a page of current and past admins when you are free, purely it's nice to see who is and was an admin. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC)